projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Longshan Prefecture
}}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *7 Social Democrats *1 Liberal |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Colony proclaimed | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|19 January 1559 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Became prefecture | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|8,458 km² (8th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1,572,411 (8th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|185.9/km² (6th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GDP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$52.350 billion (10th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$33,293 (12th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|LS |} Longshan Prefecture (/ˈlɒŋʃæn/, /ˈlʊŋ-/, Chinese: 龙山州 Pinyin: Lóngshān Zhōu, POJ: Liông-san-chiu, lit. Dragon Mountains Prefecture, abbreviated as LS, formerly romanised as Lungshan and Liongsan) is a prefecture in northern Enderron. It is bordered by Flinders Prefecture to the west, Kaigan Prefecture to the south, Sierra Prefecture to the east and Greenberg Prefecture to the northeast. Its capital city is Jingcheng and the largest city is Chung'an. Named after the Longshan Mountains, which form much of the southern border with Kaigan, Longshan is relatively isolated from other prefectures by its geography, making vehicular travel from the more populous Metro Central Region difficult. Until the opening of the northern extension of the North South High-Speed Railway in 2017 to Chung'an North, the fastest way to travel to Longshan from the south was by air. Despite its isolation, Longshan is the sixth-most densely populated prefecture. More than four-fifths of the prefecture's population lives in Chung'an or Jingcheng. Since the 1980s, Longshan has become the economic powerhouse of northern Enderron. It is the most urbanised and developed prefecture in the region, and its economy has strengths in electronics, renewable energy and transport, in contrast to its rural and agrarian neighbours. Longshan has the highest proportion of Asian Enderronians in the country, and is one of two prefectures where they form a majority of the population, the other being Tojima Prefecture. Stemming from its history as a Chinese-settled colony in the 16th century, Longshan has the highest proportion of Chinese Enderronians, at 31 percent. Hokkien is recognised as a regional language in the prefecture, granting it semi-official status below English and Mandarin (Standard) Chinese. History TBA Government Longshan has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Longshan Prefecture (currently Sabrina Lai of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Longshan Prefecture (currently Miles Liu of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 58-member Longshan Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Longshan elects 8 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Nanshan | 2005– |- | Kelly Donovan Carter | | Chung'an | 2014– |- | Li Min Jiang | | Mulherin | 2010– |- | Anika Kwok | | Jingcheng | 1990– |- | Terry Lenihan | | Palmerston East | 2006– |- | Frank Nguyen | | Shangzhou | 2018– |- | Omar Wahed | | Palmerston West | 2018– |- | Phillip Wilkie | | Taiping | 2006– |} Political culture Longshan is dominated by the centre-left Social Democratic Party. Demographics Longshan's population as of October 2018 is 1,572,411, making it the eighth-most populous prefecture in Enderron.